November 5,2007
by shojen12
Summary: Episode 25: My version. Light struggles to comprehend his feelings for L. Will he let him die or will he let him live? More importantly, will Light confess to being Kira? WARNING F-BOMB DROPPED MULTIPLE TIMES! READ AT RISK! Contains yaoi, don't like, don't read.


**Author's note:** _I had this idea in my head for a while and I finally got in down on paper-er, word document. Told through Light's POV, he struggles to comprehend his feelings for L. Will he kill him for the sake of the new world, or will he confess to everything and let him live?_

**Warning: **_Yaoi and language. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Death Note or its characters. Trust me, if I did, it would be a shonen-ai, not a shonen._

* * *

November 5,2007

Today is the day L falls. Today is the day that I, Kira, wins and becomes the god of the new world! I will not fail. No, failure's not an option. I WILL win!

"Hey, does any know where Ryuzaki went?" Matsuda asks.

"Good question. Light, do you know where he went?" Aizawa asks me.

_Why are you asking me? It's not like I keep track of his every move. _"No, I don't but I'll go look for him."

I head to the kitchen, knowing him, he's probably get cake or something sweet. I look inside.

No L.

I head to the bedroom that we shared for many months.

Again no L. _Where could he have gone? _

I decided to check the roof.

There he was, standing out in the heavy rain. His hair dripping down and his clothes clinging to his skeletal frame.

His eyes have a distant look to them, as if he's thinking about something.

My heart starts to beat faster as I watch him. _Why is he just standing there? He should know to come inside when it's raining and why do I feel like this just by looking? Is it...love? No! It isn't that! C'mon, Light, pull yourself together. You need to get of L so your perfect world can be achieved. Now, focus!_

"What are doing standing out here by yourself?" I ask.

He looks at with a blank look and raises his hand to his ear.

_Apparently he didn't hear me. _"What are you doing standing out here by yourself?!" I ask again, except this time louder.

Again, he raises his hand to his ear.

Given up, I walk out into the rain towards him.

"What are doing out here?"

"Oh, I was thinking Light-kun. Nothing much. Except..."

"Except?"

"The bells."

"Bells?"

"Yes." I strain my ears, trying to listen for the bells.

Nothing.

"I don't hear anything."

"Really? They've been ringing all day. They've been rather distracting. Maybe it's a wedding or a..."

Funeral.

Your funeral, L.

I smile inside thinking about him lying in a coffin, being lowered into the ground to never walk the face of the earth again-_No! Don't think such thoughts, L will live!_ A thought slips by, unexpected and unwanted...or is it? _Do I want to kill L?_

"_Yes, you do_!" Kira says in my mind. "_Do want to be god? Then kill him_!"

"_No you don't You love him. He makes you happy. Don't kill him just confess_!" Light tells me.

"_Are you crazy? And throw away everything we've been working for_?!" Kira shouts.

"_We?! It was all you! I never wanted this in the first place_!"

"_Then why the fuck did you keep the notebook? You could have returned it to Ryuk."_

_"But that was before-"_

_"Before what Light?"_

_"Before I-"_

I cut off all thoughts. " What are you getting at Ryuzaki? C'mon cut it out. Let's get back inside." _"Bullshit. Just kill him already!" _Kira yells. _Shut up Kira! _I yell back.

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't belive any of it." He looks down, apologetically.

"No, you're totally right. Honestly most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There'd be no end to my troubles if I actaully took you seriously all this time. I probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes. I would say that's a fair assessment. But I could say the same about you." _"Just kill the damn guy already!" _Kira yells. _Shut up!_

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tell me Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a point that you've actually told the truth?"

"Where's this coming from Ryuzaki? I do admit I stretch the truth here and there. However find me one person this world whose never had to lie. It wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Every body lies from time to time even so, I've always made an conscious effort to be careful not to tell a lie that could hurt others. That's my answer."

_"Bullshit. You're lying to him right now. Why don't you, I don't know, TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" Can I? _I ponder over this. _Do I have the courage to _c_onfess to him about how I feel? About how I have been lying to him and everyone this whole time? "Yes you can! Now tell just him already!"_

"I had a feeling you'de say something like that."

"Ryu-" I start to say, but the rest never come. _No, I can't. "Tell him right now!"_

"Let's go back inside. We're both drenched."

"Y-Yeah."

As I'm following him to the door that leads to the top floor, I think about the possible outcomes of my confession. _"Stop thinking about it and just do it!" _

As L's closing the door behind him, I grab his arm and slam him against the door, pinning him under me.

"Light, what are you-" I cut him off my placing my lips upon his unexpected, pale ones.

As he stands there, shocked, I use the opportunity to plunge my tonuge into his mouth.

I explore every nook, every cranny of his sweet mouth. _M__ust be all the sweets he eats. My God, the way he tastes. It's addicting. _

By now, L has come out of his shocked state and is kissing me back.

I dig my hand into his soft, black locks, massaging his scalp.

Soon, we part, gasping for air.

Just as I was catching my breath, he grabs my collar and pulls me closer, closing the distance between our faces.

Our lips touch once again, this time with more passion. His tongue brushes my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I grant him his wish and our tongues battle for dominance.

I let L win and he explores the inside of mouth.

After a few more minutes, we part again to breath.

"We better get back. The others must be wondering where we are and are probably looking for us." I reluctantly say because I know what's going to happen next.

"Agreed."

We head back.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, what's the meaning of this? You somehow got the approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?" Matsuda asks L as soon as we enter the main control room.

"I'm going to test out the notebook. A prisoner, who is scheduled to be executed in thirteen days, is to write an name in the notebook. If he's still arrive after thriteen days, he will be set free."

_This is it. L will die in less than 10 minutes. "No you idiot. Stop him! Do you WANT him to die?" But-_

_"YES! YOU DO!" Kira yells. _

_But I-_

_"No! Don't listen to Kira! Confess to L! NOW! Before it's too late!"_

_I-_

_"ARE LISTENING TO ME?! STOP HIM!"_

_I love him._

"Watari."

_No! Stop! Please!_

"Please make the peperations-"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! THE THRITEEN DAY RULE IS FAKE!" I jump towards L's station, desperate to stop him.

Everyone looks at me, concerned.

"L-Light, what's the meaning-" My father starts to say but I cut him off.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore!" My voice cracking, as I explain further. "I admit...I'm Kira. The two rules in the back are fake. I had a shinigami named Ryuk write them in for me so I'd have an alibi. But I..."

I look at L as I say this last part. "I fell in love with someone who got in my way. Even if he doesn't love me back, then...I'll accept that. So arrest me. Put me in jail. I don't care, as long as he gets to live."

I turn to my dad, white as a sheet of paper, disappointment shown on his aging face.

Mogi comes over, handcuffs out, ready to snap them on my wrists.

All of a sudden, L stops Mogi. "No, don't arrest him just yet."

"B-But Ryuzaki, he just confessed to being Kira AND this whole time you've been suspecting Light-"

"Silence Matsuda." L turns to me. "Light, come with me."

* * *

He leads me to the bedroom that we shared during the time we were handcuffed, when I had no memories of being Kira.

"Ryuzaki, why did you-"

"Why Light?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you just confess to being Kira? Is this part of your plan to get rid of me? Or is it-"

"It's not! I...I.."

"You what Light?" _Didn't he hear me earlier in front of the task force. Is he testing me?_

"I...love you."

L stops breathing for what seems like hours. "Is this part of your plan as well? To see how I would react if you told me-"

"It's not an act! I really do love you!"

"You are lying Light. You don't have the ability to love."

Frustrated, I march over to L, grab his shoulders and kiss him with as much passion and love I could.

I pull away after a few minutes and examine his expression.

"Now do you believe me?" I ask, a bit out of breath.

He doesn't answer.

Instead he walks over to me, leans in and whispers into my ear, "Why do always have to prove yourself Light?"

_What? _

He pulls away and puts his hand on my cheek. He leans in and kisses me. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/n:** _Holy shit, where did this come from? I swear these characters moved on their own. I know that isn't possible because they don't exist but it happened. Please leave review and tell me if this can pass as a piece of fanfiction or a piece of crap. I'd appreciate it. :)_

_And I promise I'll be updating my other stories soon! Please bear with me. Modivation and ideas are slowly fading. But I promise I WILL finsih them! :)_


End file.
